Nanohmics has developed a platform for decoding signatures of biochemical library compounds from randomly ordered arrays. The approach uses a novel holographic imaging technique to identify positive reactions with any compounds during a single image acquisition of the entire immobilized library. The premise for the method is three-dimensional contouring of micro/nanoparticle-labeled complements, or analyzes within the boundaries of a templated signature pattern. Signature patterns are generated on millions of copies of the same library compound using microlithographic processes to define the pattern. A single copy of each signature is liberated from the template surface into freestanding support structures able to diffuse into solution. Batch fabrication of the support structures can occur in parallel for different signature compounds in the library. The support structures for different compounds can be mixed to form libraries without the need for rebuilding the array or synthesizing new sequences each time a library is constructed. The method of holographic imaging has recently been demonstrated for defect detection in the semiconductor industry. Nanohmics plans to apply the method of digital holographic imaging for the analysis of bound biochemical species for the first time. This technique will enable ultra high throughput screening as the ability to simultaneous decode all the compounds in the library for a randomly ordered array offers superior advantage to serial microarraying processes. [unreadable] [unreadable]